Serenity
by AshuriiItachisgirl01
Summary: Professor snape finds a new born child in Ollivander's and raises it as his own. She is happy not knowing what happened to her biological parents, but will a twist in events cause her to relive that horrible fate?FlintxOC then DracoxOC i don't own H.P.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

This is a story about a girl destined for greatness.Serenity was born on October 31st, 1990 by the light of the full moon. Her parents were young and not ready for a baby, so they left the infant, Serenity, at Ollivander's Wand Shop, where she wouldn't be found until morning. When opening his shop, he found baby Serenity. He took her inside and attempted to feed her. Latter that day a mysterious figure entered the store.

"Good morning, Severus. How may I help you?" Ollivander asked.

"I need you to fix my wand again." said the man flatly. Ollivander looked at him for a moment.

"Hand it to me then. What did you do this time, Severus?" Ollivander questioned.

"Dueling with-----" Severus paused.

"Yes?!?!?" Ollivander insisted.

"Who's baby is this, Ollivander?" Severus asked.

"I don't know. I found her this morning." Ollivander stated. Severus pondered silently.

"Are you going to keep her?" he asked.

"What?Oh...no,I was going to put her in an orphanage." Ollivander said.

"Does she posses any magical skill?" Severus asked.

"Oh, yes. Quite a lot for a baby. I suspect that she's only a day or two old." Ollivander stated.

"Well then, I'll take her. Does she have a name, Ollivander?" Severus interrogated.

"Not to my awareness. Your wand is fixed." Ollivander replied.

"Thank you." He looked at the baby for a few minutes and then said, "I shall call you Serenity Macbeth Snape."

"Have a good day, Severus." Ollivander said.

" Thank you. Have a marvelous day yourself." Severus replied as he grabbed Serenity's basket and left.They traveled to New York, from London, to get baby clothes from Hot Topic, and then departed for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where Severus was staying, for it was Christmas break there.He put his belongings in his office and preceded to the headmaster's office.

"Come in, Severus." A voice said. He entered as told with Serenity in his arms."Who do we have here?"

"This is Serenity. Headmaster, I was wondering if she can stay here at the castle with me?" Severus asked quietly, trying not to wake the baby.

"How did you acquire this baby, if I may ask." the headmaster inquired.

"Ollivander told me that he found her while he was opening up shop this morning and I could not leave her there to be put in a muggle orphanage. Those places are the worst."Severus replied.

"I believe she can stay here, but you must take care of her, Severus." said the headmaster.

"Thank you, sir." Severus said.

"I believe it is time for supper. Shall we go?" the headmaster asked rhetorically.Severus followed him out of his office with an infant in his arms asleep.

The beginning of the following school year, the headmaster had a new announcement in his before meal speech.

"Also, I must tell you, there is an infant on school grounds. Do not disturb this baby. If any of you does happen to disturb it, you shall answer to Professor Snape." the headmaster said. It was the same speech for the next ten years.

(10 YEAR TIMESKIP)

In the following September(2001), Serenity finally got to be of the children to be sorted into their houses.

"When I call your name, come up to the hat to be sorted into your house. Then you are to move quickly to the assigned table in which your house sits." Professor McGonagall said."Hermione Granger." A bushy haired girl walked up.

"Hmmm...Gryffindor!" the hat exclaimed. The girl got down a moved to the Gryffindor table.

"Susan Bones." A frightened young lady approached the hat.

"Let's see here. Where to Put you? Ah, yes, Hufflepuff." the hat said.

"Serenity Snape." Professor McGonagall said half surprised. Serenity, with her long black hair and bright green eyes, an old friend's eyes, proceeded to the hat.

"So you're Severus' child, are you? I know exactly where to put you...Slytherin!!!!" the hat said in excitement. She got up, smiling, and preceded to the Slytherin table. There were talk among the student whom were not in Slytherin.

"SILENCE!!!!!" the headmaster yelled. All went quiet.

"Draco Malfoy." A blond haired boy walked up...his greasy hair shined in the candle light.

"Slytherin." the hat said. With a sneer on his face, he glided over to the Slytherin table and sat across from Serenity.

"Ronald Weasley." the professor said. A ginger kid(red hair,freckles) walked up to the hat.

"Another Weasley? Gryffindor." the hat said unenthusiastically.

"Harry Potter." she said. A weird looking boy walked up there.

"Where to put you, Mr. Potter, where to put you?" the hat pondered.

"Not Slytherin...not Slytherin." He repeated.

"Not Slytherin ehhh... well then, if you insist...Gryfindor." the hat said regretfully. The sorting continued.

"Everyone, Professor Dumbledor has a few words to say." Professor McGonagall said. The headmaster stood up.

"The Forrest is off limits to all students and unless you want to die a painful death, the third floor is also off limits to all students. This is the first year I don't have to say there is an infant or young child in the building, but still don't bother the staff. Now, with that out of the way, Let the feast begin!!!" Dumbledor said. Serenity laughed.

"Welcome, finally, to the Slytherin house, Serenity." Marcus Flint said.

"Why, thank you." she replied with a smile.

"What do you mean by 'finally'?" Draco asked.

"Serenity has grown up here. This is her home. Professor Snape is her father." Marcus said.

"I'd say she's bloody wicked at potions." a fellow Slytherin said.

"I'd say." Draco replied.

After supper, Severus personally escorted the first years to the dungeons.

"I'm proud of you, serenity." he said.

"Thank you , Daddy." Serenity replied. Draco began to talk to her over the next few weeks. Some of the other students, such as the Gryffindors, started to believe that Severus was showing Favoritism toward the Slytherins because of Serenity.

"Class, I would like to make it clear that nobody is getting, or will ever get favored in my class. Just because my daughter is in this class, doesn't mean she or the other Slytherins are favored. They are treated the same as everybody else. Do you understand?" He asked. The class nodded. "Now, you are to brew an antidote to snakes venom. Turn to page 217 in your books. Begin!!" he said.

"This is going to be easy." Serenity said. Draco began by talking to Markus.

"What do you think my chances are?" Draco asked. Markus paused for a second.

"Well if you've got a snowball's chance in H€!!, you have to speak to Professor Snape." Markus said. As class continued, many conversations were started. Many of them had to do with a snowball's chance in H€!!.

"Alright, everybody stop. I am coming around to inspect the final product in each cauldron." Severus said. He walked around the room inspecting each potion. "Longbottom, why is your potion hot pink?"

"I...I don't...know sir..." Neville stuttered. Serenity giggled, barely audible, just loud enough for her father to hear. He turned and looked at her.

"Miss Snape, if you please, tell the class what color their final potion should be." he said.

"It should be navy blue, sir...not hot pink." Serenity said.

"How many of you achieved even a powder blue?" He asked. Hermione raised her hand. "Well, let's see here, Miss Snape("obviously" Ron whispered)and Miss Granger...? Is that all? only two girls...That is a terrible shame. Only two girls can manage a simple little antidote? That's pathetic. Just because of that, you have homework. Your homework assignment is a Two scroll length paper on how to make a pure snake venom antidote due by the beginning of next class. You are dismissed." He said. Marcus walked up to Severus.

"Hey, Markus, are you coming?" Serenity asked. He turned around and smiled.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a minute." He said. Serenity walked out of the room. "Sir, I have a question."

"Yes, Markus?" Severus replied. Markus was hesitant.

"Well, sir, I was wondering..."

"If I would mind if you asked out my daughter?"

"Yeah. I mean, Yes sir"

"Well, why are you interested in my daughter, whom is three years younger than yourself?" Severus interrogated.

"Sir, your daughter and I have been friends since the day I stepped foot in Hogwarts. Your daughter is an amazing girl, who just happened to steal my heart." Markus said.

"I'll give you my approval on one condition. you must never hurt her. Never on your life are you to hurt her. Got it?" Severus replied threateningly.

"I would never dream of hurting her, sir."

"Okay, now go before you are late." Severus commanded.

"Thank you sir." Markus said as he proceeded to the door. Serenity smiled at him.

"What was that about?" She asked.

'How should I go about telling her?' He thought to himself. 'I know, I'll ask her now.'

"Well," ' now or never' he thought. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. Serenity looked at him funny.

"Are you asking me that or is that what you asked Daddy?" she asked.

"You.""oh. OK."

"Is that a 'yes'?" he asked.

"NO!!!!! Of course it's a yes...retard." she said as she pulled him into a hug. Holding hands, the preceded to transfiguration where Paige and Tommy also had class. Paige is a Ravenclaw, but Tommy was a fellow Slytherin. That never stopped them from dating.

"Big Brother!!!" serenity said as she walked into the door. Tommy turned around and smiled. "Ello Paige."

"Hey." Paige said. "Are you dating Markus?" she asked.

"Yes I am. as of twenty minutes ago." Serenity said. Tommy overheard them (he was standing next to Paige) and had to "speak" with Markus.

"Hey, I hear you're dating Serenity." Tommy said.

"Yeah, why?" Markus asked.

"I'll be nice and give you a fair warning, okay? If you make even one tear roll down my baby sister's face, I'll black your eye. If you make her lip quiver, I'll bust yours. If you even dare to break her heart, I swear to God I will kill you...now we both know that you don't want that to happen." Tommy said with a grin on his face.

"I won't. trust me."

Trust has nothing to do with hurting her. I gave you my warning. Don't give me a motive." Tommy said as they walked back over toward us.

"Serenity, what are you doing in my class?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"this is where daddy put me. don't worry about me. I'll be fine...wait"

"Yes?"

"I've been in here for five weeks and you've just now thought about it?"

"Never mind that now. OK, class, today we will be transfiguring animals into Gauntlets..."

(Timeskip)

Two months passed and Christmas was coming up in a week and a half. Paige, Tommy, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Markus were staying at the school along with a select few others.

Hermione glanced over. "Oh, my gosh. Professor Snape's daughter is dating Markus Flint?"

"They've been together for almost two months. God, keep up, Hermione." Ron said.

"Oh' yes, while you two are here, look up information about Nicholas Flamel" Hermione said as she left.

Late that day, Serenity and Markus went on a walk by the lake. A blanket of icy beauty was spread across the frozen ground. They started talking about random subjects. watching the sunset, Markus kissed Serenity. As the sun departed from the sky as the sweet winter night's air gently blew through her hair, Markus carried Serenity back to the Great Hall for supper.

The next day, Serenity told Paige everything that happened the previous evening. Paige was happy for Serenity, but wasn't sure Tommy would be as open minded about it as she was. After that, Christmas came fast. Serenity was bought a fifteen carat gold bracelet with a purple heart-shaped diamond in the center. Serenity spent the night talking with her father. she loved nights like these where they could just sit and talk for hours on end about anything and everything.

"Daddy,"

"Yes,"

"Why are my eyes bright green?" Serenity asked. Severus was at a loss for word.

"I wish I could tell you, baby, but I do not know the answer to that question. Why do you ask?" Severus replied.

"Nobody else has eyes as green as mine are. I was just wondering." She said.

"How are you and Markus doing?" Severus asked. Serenity looked at him for a moment.

"We are doing fine, actually. Why do you ask, if I may?" She asked.

"Just wondering."

"He's a dorkfish. we went out to take a walk around the lake, like we usually do on Saturdays, and as the sun set, he kissed me. He's just a dorkfish." She said. Severus just sat there, listening to every word his daughter said, until a knock came upon the door of his office.

"Enter." Severus said. A strange man entered the room. Severus sneered. Serenity dropped her cup of tea.

"What do you want, Karkaroff?" Severus asked in an agitated tone.

"Have you felt it, Severus? Can you feel it now?" the strange man asked eagerly. Severus just looked at him.

"For God's sake, he's dead. Stop this lunacy. You're scaring my daughter." Severus said. Karkaroff looked at Serenity and grinned.

"Who'd you have to kill to get this beauty, Severus? Wait...don't tell me this is Evans' child?" Karkaroff said.

"Evans? Who...?...Lily? How is that possible? You of all people know that she stopped taking to me our 6th year here." Severus said.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Do you not feel it?" Karkaroff said.

"He is DEAD!!!! D-E-A-D!!!! As in not coming back to life." Severus said.

"What!?!?!?!? He's not F--"

"KARKAROFF!!!!! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!!!!!!!!!!!" Severus yelled. Another knock came on the door. "Who is it?" Markus entered.

"Is it a bad time for me to steal Serenity from you?" he asked. Severus looked at him.

"Oh, not at all. Go on and have fun. Be careful." Severus said as Serenity got up and walked over to her father, gave him a kiss on the cheek and preceded to the door.

"I Will. I love you Daddy." she said.

"I love you too, baby." Severus said. Serenity left. The yelling was heard all the way down in the fourth level of the dungeons. Tommy took the secret passage ways and got Paige. Every night, they would get together and talk about times past and the future. The Christmas break was over fast.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_"Christmas break was fun and all, but I'm glad everybody's back." Serenity said the next day at lunch. Markus was not in luch, nor was he in breakfast that morning. Serenity began to cry._

_"What's wrong with her?" Draco asked Riley, Serenity's best friend. Riley was like serenity in a lot of ways. She had long black hair with red highlights and wore an identical mini skirt, only Riley's had red trimming on it instead of green._

_"IDK. I bet it has something to do with Markus, though." Riley replied, looking worried._

_"Ah." Draco said. Markus was not in any classes. Serenity had nervous breakdown after nervous breakdown and nothing Paige and Tommy did would cheer her up. Finally, dinner arrived. Serenity just sat there, crying. After approximately forty-five minutes, the doors of the Great Hall opened and in walked Markus.All was quiet with exceptions of Serenity's sobs. Everybody began talking as Markus began to slowly limp back to the Slytherin table to sit next to his girlfriend._

_"Baby, don't cry. I'm alright, it's just a scratch. Calm down and breath." Markus said as he wrappred her in his arms and held her close. _

_"I...I thought...that...I..." she sobbed, "...might have...I might have lost you." _

_"I will never leave you and you will never lose me. I promise." Markus assured her..Tommy walked over to him._

_"May I have a word?" Tommy asked patiently. Markus looked at Serenity, then to Tommy._

_"Right now? Can't this wait?" he asked._

_"Yes, right now..." Tommy paused and looked at his baby sister. "I guess this can wait. I'll speak to you in the common room." Tommy said._

_"Thank you." Markus said as Tommy sat back down. Draco looked at Riley._

_"A bit protective, isn't he?" Draco asked. Riley stared blankly at him._

_" Tommy is her big brother in a matter of speaking. He wants what is best for her so he doesn't tolerate jerks beating on his baby sister." Riley said matter-of-factly. "So, no he's not over protective."_

_"What's up with that?" Hermione asked._

_"With what?" Ron counter asked._

_"Flint coming in late and Fugate having to speak to Flint for some reason left unknown." Hermione replied._

_"Well, Tommy is upset with Markus because he's not been here all day and Snape...I mean Serenity has been crying all day over it because she thought he left her when, in reality, Markus was injured by a bludger at Quidditch practice by Fred and George...but nobody knows that part of the story." Ron said._

_"Hermione, you really need to keep up." Harry said. _

_"How do yo two know so much about one relationship?" Hermione asked them suspiciously._

_"Duh, Hermione, she's hot. Anybody could see that." Ron said as Harry nodded in agreement._

_"Ugh...boys" Hermione sighed angrily._

_"What did we do this time, Hermione?" Harry asked. She just glared at them until there was a loud bang over by the Slytherin table. Everybody glanced over at the Slytherin Table._

_A figure had fallen to the floor behind the table._

_"Where is Professor Snape?! Please...where is my daddy?" Serenity began yelling._

_"He's gone for the day. Maybe I can--"_

_"NO!! I WANT MY DADDY...NOW!! only he can help now...FIND HIM!! NOW!!" serenity demanded." Please...find my daddy." She said as she threw herself to protect the figure._

_"Where's Markus? I don't see him anywhere." Hermione said, confused._

_"Keep up Hermione...He's the figure on the floor." Neville, a dorky looking boy, said._

___Severus_ was down in Hogsmeade picking up a package from Madame Rosemerta. She heard the yelling from the back room in her pub.

_"Severus, I believe you should head back up to the castle. This is urgent." She said._

_"Why the hurry?" Severus asked. A scream was faintly heard from the direction of the school. "I'll be back." He said as he bolted gracefully out of the pub and up the muddy road that lead to the school._

_He bursted into the great hall, drenched in mud. Frantically walking, yet still gracefully gliding, he headed over to the Slytherin table._

_"Serenity, what happened?" He asked._

_"Well, he just fell over, clutching his chest. Daddy, please." she said as her bright green eyes began to tear up as she stared at him. Severus looked at him, then back to Serenity._

_"Run down to my office and get two ounces of chopped Monkswood and two tablespoons of the lime green liquid in the clear bottle in the top level of my desk. and a small cauldron." Severus said. Serenity got off the floor and ran to the dungeons and back in five minutes._

_"Thank-you." He said as he began mixing the Monkswood with the lime green potion. The resulting smell was that of Serenity's perfume. Severus put that up to Markus's nose. The smell soon filled the room._

_"Why does it smell like cloves and honey?" Hermione asked. Ron looked at her as Harry hit his face with his left hand and sighed._

_"Good God, Hermione. Keep up." Ron said, frustrated._

_Markus woke up by Serenity's grip on his arm and the smell of her perfume. _

_"Hey, I'm okay. you can let go of my arm. please?" Markus said. Serenity looked at him with tears streaming down her face as she hugged him. "Baby, what happened? Why are you crying?" Markus asked._

_"I don't know. I'm just glad that you are okay." Serenity said as she helped him up and escorted him to the dungeons. Draco and his goons followed. Serenity sat markus down on the long, black, leather couch in the middle of the commons room. She made a hissing noise at Draco as he walked into the room._

_"WTF?!" Draco said. Serenity looked at him for a second, then looked away._

_"Oh, It's just you. Slimeball." She said, looking at Markus. Draco was appalled._

_"Did you just call me a slimeball?" Draco asked._

_"No, I was referring to your goons." Serenity said sarcastically. Draco did not notice the sarcasm in her voice._

_"Oh, well, I'm gonna go." Draco said as he and his goons went up to the boys' dorms._

_"What did you do to yourself this time, baby?" She asked. There was a long pause._

_"Quidditch..." he paused, "practice." there was another long pause. "Je m'excuse. Je suis navre.__(I'm sorry. I'm really sorry)__ I didn't mean for any of this to happen." he said._

_"Don't worry about it. You're okay now. Don't worry abo--"_

_"No, I want to tell you what happened." He said as her bright green eyes met his baby blue eyes. He knew she was listening. "Our team was practicing when two Gryffindors came out to our practice and hit the bludgers around a bit. Then, one of the two hit me with a bludger. Next thing I know, I'm laying in a strange bed. Excusez-moi. Je m'excuse__(Forgive me. I'm sorry)__."He said quietly. Serenity looked at him._

_"Who was it? Baby, please tell me." She said quietly. He looked into those eyes, those caring eyes, and decided to tell her._

_"Weasley. Fred and George Weasley." He said.Serenity's eyes got real big. Severus walked in the door._

_"How are you feeling, Markus?" He asked. "Are you well enough to play on Saturday?"_

_"Daddy!!" Serenity said rather loudly._

_"What?" He asked. She gave him a look. "Oh, sorry" 'those eyes.' he thought. 'They get me every time.'_

_"What's wrong, Daddy?" Serenity asked._

_"Huh, oh, nothing. just thinking." He said. 'Only one person has those eyes, but,' he paused. 'she's dead There's no way.' He thought all the way back to his office._

_The next day in potions, Serenity saw Fred and George. She got her wand ready and walked over to the two._

_"What do you want, Snape?" Fred asked._

_"I have a perceptive question for you two." She replied._

_"What is it?" George said._

_"What possessed you two morons to tamper with a bludger and make it attack my boyfriend?" She asked._

_"How did you find out?" Fred asked._

_"I have my ways. Just tell me." She said._

_"No!" George said as he pulled out his wand as if he was going to hex her. She pulled out her wand._

_"Oh, what's wrong? Is little Georgey scared? Awwww" Serenity said._

_"Expelliarmus!!"_

_"Levicorpus!" Serenity said quietly as George was thrown up in the air by his scrawny ankles. Fred pulled out his wand. _

_"Do it and he gets thrown across the room in to that cauldron filled with boiling water for an experiment I am about to start on. Are you willing to risk it? Your own brother's life?" Serenity asked. Fred was silent for a second._

_"Pertificus Totalus!!"(spelling?) Fred yelled. A minute passed. "WHAT!?"_

_"I told you, It's his life you are playing with, not mine." She said giggling. George was frozen in the air. Ron walked into the room just in time to witness his brother being turned into a Popsicle._

_"Inflamare." He wispered. Serenity's arm caught fire. It took her a minute to realize that she in face was on fire. George's body fell to the floor with a loud thud, while she tried to put out the fire._

_"Expelia--" Ron started._

_"Levicorpus!" Markus yelled._

_"Inflama--" Fred tried to defend his little brother._

_"Pertificus Totalus!"(Spelling?) Serenity screamed. Fred froze right on spot. The scent of burning flesh filled the dungeon._

_"Someone put this fire out!!" She yelled. Everybody just looked at her. Markus was holding Ron in the air, so he could not help his roasting girlfriend. Severus walked in. With a swish of his wand, the fire was out and his daughter hit the floor, unconcious. Severus looked around._

_"What happened here? Why is there a Weasley in the air?" He then noticed the other two. "Wha is there two frozen Weasleys on the floor?" He asked. Hermione's hand flew into the air._

_"Yes, Miss Granger?" He asked._

_'Well, Serenity walked over to Fred and George not touching her wand, and asked them about practice yesterday. They wanted to know how she knew. She said she just did. George tried to hex her. She defended herself, which caused George to be unarmed and in the air. Fred then Tried to hex her, but she used George to sheild her, causing a George Popsicle.Ron came in, cast Inflamare, resulting in Serenity's arm catching on fire. George fell from the air. Ron tried to fight her while she was injured and on fire. Markus used Levicorpus sending Ron into the air where he currently is now. Fred tried to hex Serenity, but she defended herself, leading to Fred being frozen on the floor next to his brother. Then you came in, put out the fire, and asked the question." Hermione said._

_"HERMIONE!!" Ron yelled._

_"What? He asked a question." She replied._

_"Hermione take two people and get the Weasley twins to the hospital wing. Mr. Flint, Put Ronald down." Markus dropped Ron and then picked him up by the arm and didn't let go of him. "I will take Serenity. The rest of you, get out of here and go to your dormitories. NOW!!" he said. Harry, Hermione, and Lee Jordan took the twins to the hospital wing._

_Serenity woke up two days later. Markus was by her side._

_"Hey. unnnnghhhh." She said. Pain shot up her spine. Markus looked worried._

_"Are you okay?" He asked. She looked at him and smiled. She found peace in his eyes. Those baby blue eyes. It was like he captured the sky in his eyes._

_"Yeah, my back hurts. and so does my arm." She said._

_'Well, you had severe third almost forth degree burns. It's gonna hurt." Markus said._

_"What's wrong?" She asked him._

_"Well, I thought that I lost you. Don't worry about it, Okay?" He said._

_A week passed before she was let out of the hospital wing. Severus was glad she was back._

_"Today class I am going to tell you...If there is EVER another non-chaperoned duel in my classroom, he who started it will be expelled faster that he can say 'Monkswood' Got it?" Severus said threateningly._

_"Yes sir." The class said._

_"Sir, where is Serenity?" Hermione asked._

_"I don't know, but aren't you supposed to be doing a truth serum, or starting on at least?" Severus said. About halfway through class, Serenity walked into the dungeon._

_"We're doing a truth serum." He told her as she sat down. After class he held her back._

_"Allez-vous senibilite meilleur?(__are you feeling better?__)" Severus asked._

_"Oui pere(__yes father__)" Serenity replied. "How is Markus?" She asked._

_"He's fine" Severus said. "I just wanted to see if you were okay. Go to class baby doll. Je amour vous(__I love you__)" He said._

_"Je amour vous aussi, pere__(I love you too, father)__" Serenity said as she left._

_During lunch the next day, Markus and Serenity were giving Draco a hard time._

_"What's wrong? Did Daddy yell at you again?" Serenity asked._

_"Leave me alone you exquisite, obscene enchantress." Draco said._

_"I was just wondering. Good Lord. You know what? I consider my self influential as opposed to manipulative. Got it??" She asked threateningly._

_"Whatever." Draco said as he got up and walked off. Serenity giggled._

_'I hope he doesn't hate me now.' she thought. The rest of the day, Serenity had a worried look in her eyes. Only those who knew her could tell. The class started to get loud, which was making Professor McGonagall mad._

_"Sois Tranquille!!(__be quiet!!__)" She yelled. It git silent real fast._

_"Now, class, your exams are coming up. Now, I have two weeks to teach you everything you don't know. For some of you, that is not much, but the rest of you have a long way to go. Now..." Professor McGonagall continued her lesson. Serenity kept worrying about Draco. After the leson was over, she headed back to the commons room and sat down in one of the black leather chairs and stared out the window, where she could be alone. After approximately twenty minutes, Draco came over and joined her._

_"I've always wondered how Professor Snape got so lucky." Draco said, somewhat to himself. Serenity looked up at him._

_"What do you mean?" She asked. Draco stared into her eyes, those bright green eyes, and he was lost._

_"He got you as a daughter. My dad always wanted a daughter, but he got me instead." Draco said._

_"I'm sorry." She said concerned. He smiled._

_"Don't be. It's not your fault." He said._

_"You don't hate me, do you?" She asked. He looked at her and could tell that she was serious._

_"God, No. I could never hate you. Why do you ask? If I may." Draco asked._

_"Well, what happened at lunch. I just wanted to make sure that i didn't lose my best friend over something so trivial, you know?" She said. He smiled at her._

_"Vos yeux(your eyes)." he said quietly._

_"Oui? ce que a props de mes yeux(yes, what about my eyes)?" Serenity asked._

_"Ils allez ainsi belle, ainsi charmant, ainsi paisible(They are so beautiful, so lovely, so peaceful)." Draco said._

_"Thank you, Draco. How long have you been able to speak French?" She said._

_"For years, my mother taught me. And you?" He replied._

_"Same, daddy taught me. It is really late. I need to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning?" She asked._

_"Yes, you will see me in the morning." He said as he smiled, while walking her to the girls dorm._

_"Good night, Draco." She said._

_"Good night, Serenity." He said as he watched her walk into the dorm._

_After two weeks of studying, exams were finally here. Serenity spazzed out over her History of Magic and Music Theory finals. She was the only one to recieve a perfect score on her potions final._

_"I'm proud of you. Bevause of this great success, we're going on a trip this summer." Severus said. Serenity's eyes lit up._

_"Where, Daddy?"_

_"Egypt."_


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

Summer started with a blast. Serverus asked Markus to come along with them to Egypt as a surprise for Serenity. Markus' parents were okay with the trip because they just absolutely adored Serenity. Somehow, Serverus managed to keep Markus hidden from Serenity all the way to Egypt. The first stop on the list was Kiro(SP?).

"Daddy, it's beautiful. Where are we going first?" She asked in excitement.

"Well, let's see." He paused. "Let's go to Gringotts. We need money. Then...We go find Cleopatra's sarcophagus?" Severus said. Serenity's eyes lit up. They walked along the sunny sands of this giant wizard and muggle attraction. Along the road to Gringotts, Severus caught a glimpse of a particular tattoo.

"_Was that..?..." _he thought. "_It couldn't be." _

"What are you thinking about?" Serenity asked.

"Nothing. I just need to look into something while we are here. That's all." Severus said. "But, first...I have a surprise for you." Severus said. Markus came up behind Serenity and picked her up. She screamed before she realized what was going on. He smiled at her.

"Daddy!! You brought Markus and didn't tell me...clever." She said after she kissed Markus.

"I'm surprised that you didn't notice him following us for the past twenty minutes." Severus replied. After they got their money, they set off to find Cleopatra. This was easier said than done.

"Where is she, Daddy?" Serenity asked. Severus glanced at her.

"I don't know, honey. Maybe she's in hiding." He said as he smiled, causing Markus to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Serenity spun around and glanced at him.

"Well, if she's in hiding, how are we supposed to find her?" He pondered.

"I never thought of that." Serenity said. A group of Durmstrang boys walked by. One of them eye-raped Serenity. One could tell by his dark purple eyes. His eyes had eight red dots surrounding the pupil. His jet black hair had crimson tips. The black eyeliner and lipstick made him blend in with his friends, but the violet shirt made him stand out. His fangs shown through his his lips. Black women's pants were his style of jeans on this sunny day in June. One could tell her was from Durmstrang for the fact that he had gigantic arm muscles and had a particular build that only Durmstrang students had.

Markus pulled his wand to hex the strange boy.

"Markus, No!! Not in public!! or anywhere else to be exact..You are underage!!" Severus said.

"But Professor Snape, that boy just eye-raped her. Are you going to stand for that?" Markus said.

"First, call me Severus. We are not in school. Secondly...what?? eye-raped...?!" Severus interrogated.

"_ugh." _Serenity thought as she rolled her eyes at her father.

"Eye-raped. It's where somebody undresses you with their eyes and pictures them doing something to you in their head. eye-raped. get it now?" Markus said. Severus turned and followed the boys.

"Daddy! Wait...what's wrong?" She yelled.

"Stay right there. I'll be right back. Markus, protect her with your life." Severus said as she took off after the boys. Serenity stopped dead in her tracks. Severus kept following them until they stopped.

"Hey, boys, can i have a word with you?" Severus asked. The strange boy turned around to face him.

"Yes, sir. What about?" He asked.

"I would like to ask you--"

"SEVERUS!!" Markus screamed. He ran up to Severus with Serenity in his arms, unconscious.

"Is this your daughter, sir, if i may ask?" The strange boy asked.

"Yes, she is my daughter. I'm going to tell you now to forewarn you. If i catch you eye-raping her again, you will regret it." Severus said. The boy nodded and left.

"I don't know what happened. She just collapsed." Markus said.

"Set her down. I found what we were looking for."

"What do you mean?" Markus asked.

"Cleopatra. Her exhibit is five minutes that way." he said as he pointed northeast. Serenity gained consciousness.

"We need to get you some shade fast." Markus said as he picked her up and carried her to Cleopatra museum.

"Ma'am, do you have a place where i can get my girlfriend something to drink? I fear she may be dehydrated and i don't want to lose her." Markus said as Serenity began to phase in and out of consciousness. The witch escorted them to an air conditioned room.

"I'll be back in a minute with water and a doctor." The Lady said. Severus was no where to be found.

Karkaroff was walking along a road and saw Severus. He began to follow him, until Severus turned around and noticed him.

"What do you want?" Severus asked.

"You. What's happened to you? You used to be the biggest You-Know-Who supporter next to Bellatrix Lestrange. And now you say that he is dead? What's up with that?" Karkaroff asked.

"Something happen to me? My daughter is the only thing that has happened to me. And she is the best thing to happen to me in a while." Severus said.

"You know she has Li--"

"Lily's eyes. Yeah. I found that weird. You shouldn't be caught around her. Go!" Severus said. Before Karkaroff could reply, Severus disappeared.

The lady had brought the glass of water. A medically trained man also entered.

"What happened to this young lady you call your girlfriend?" The man asked.

"I don't really know. We were walking through town and she just blacked out. She's been passing in and out of consciousness." Markus said. The man looked at her.

"Where is her parent/guardian?" the man asked.

"he went looking for the boy who eye-raped her." Markus said.

"Oh, no. Not again. Okay, have her inject this into her arm...it will help. Trust me." The man said. Markus reluctantly took the syringe.

"I'm not going to inject this into my girlfriend. Expecially if i don't know what it is. I'll just wait for Severus to get here." Markus said. The man winced. " Strike a nerve, now did i? Now get lost." Markus said as the man left.

"Markus." Serenity whispered. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Come...here." She strained. He swiftly moved across the room.

"I'm here, baby. Everything is okay." Markus said. Serenity moved to get up.

"Sit." she demanded quietly. He sat down. As she laid her head on his lap he gently stroked her hair.

Severus walked into a pub and spoke with the bartender.

"Where can I find Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy?" He asked.

"What business?" The bartender asked.

"Personal."

"He's in the back." Severus walked into the back room and banged on the door.

"Who is it?" a deep voice asked.

"Guess." The door opened as a tall blond character stood there.

"Lucius!"

"Severus!"

"I have a question."

"Please enter." Lucius said. Severus walked into the dark room.

"What may I help you with?" Lucius asked.

"I have heard many stories, Lucius, but my only question is..." he paused. "Is My Lord still alive?"

"I believe so, the ministry never found his body." Lucius said.

"Ah. Well, thank you, my dear friend. I hate to not stay and chat, but i must go and find my daughter." Severus said.

"Where did you leave her?" Lucius asked.

"In Egypt with Markus."

"Not your smartest move, my friend." Lucius said.

"I know, Lucius. I hope she isn't dehydrated. She was kind of unconscious when i left." Severus said.

"Well, I refer you to my previous statement." Lucius said.

"I know I'll talk to you later." Severus said.

"Bye." Lucius said as Severus disappeared. He reappeared right in front of Cleopatra's Museum. As he walked in, the Lady saw him.

"Would you happen to be the parent/guardian of a teenage girl?" She asked.

"Yes, i would. Why? What happened?" Severus replied.

"She was unconscious when a young man brought her in." The Lady said.

"Where is she?" Severus asked.

"Follow me." The Lady said as she started walking down a long white hallway. They walked into the break room where she was asleep on Markus.

"Markus saw Severus and looked worried.

"How is she?" Severus asked.

"She's doing fine. Her breathing is normal now. Should we go back to the inn?" Markus replied.

"Yes, but we must let her sleep. She tends to have a bad temper when she is woken up. Did the doctor try to give her any medication?" Severus said/asked.

"Trust me i know her temper. Yes." Markus replied as he gave Severus the syringe. He examined the liquid inside of it. Markus looked up and noticed a faint glimpse of hatred in his eyes, but just as it came, it left in a flash.

"Shall we go?" Markus asked. Severus looked up at Markus.

"We shall." Severus said. They walked back to the inn, where Markus placed Serenity in one of the beds. This gave Severus and Markus bonding time.

"So, Markus, what do your parents do for a living?" Severus asked.

"Mum works in the ministry somewhere, we really don't talk much. Father is in Azkaban. He was a big supporter of You-Know-Who. He was busted before the Lily and James incident. Mum says that Serenity has Lily's eyes." Markus said. Severus glanced at Markus as if he was going to cry.

"What is your mother's name?" Severus asked.

"Yazira. Yazira Flint, now. Yazira Heero(A/N: I do not know his parents real names so i improvised) is her maiden name. You know her?" Markus asked.

"Oh, yes. We used to be good, good friends. Of course!! That's how she knows, well, knew Lily." Severus said almost completely to himself.

"You really loved her, didn't you?" Markus asked.

"Yes. I still do. That's why those bright green eyes always get me. Do they affect you at all?" Severus asked.

"They're so beautiful. It's rare to see green eyes that vibrant. She just gives you those looks and you can't help to...how to put that...well, you can't really put that feeling into words. But you know what i mean." Markus said.

"Yeah, i know what you mean. Some days I wonder if she is Lily's daughter. They are so similar. Wicked at potions, very caring, always puts someone else before herself." Severus said. Serenity moved slightly, as if in pain. Markus got up and sat on the floor next to her. He felt as though it is where he belonged. A thought crossed his mind.

"I don't know what I'd do if i lost her. Moments like this scare me, you know?" Markus said.

"I know. It would kill me if i lost her. She's my daughter, my world." Severus said.

"Their conversation trailed off to different, random subjects from the A-bomb to teddy bears. After approximately three hours of this randomness, Markus passed out. He was so exausted that it finally took over him. Severus moved him to the other bed with him and also went to sleep.

A scream pierced through the darkness, causing Severus to jump up.

"Lumos." He said. He gasped. A giant spider was trying to eat Serenity when Markus finally got up.

"Grab Serenity!!" Severus said. Markus ran up to the creature to seize his girlfriend. Once he got a hold of her, he ran. The spider started to chase them. This was a difficult task for the dumb beast.

"Bombarde!"Severus yelled. Not effective.

"Markus, never, ever use this spell. Avada Kadavera!!" he yelled. A flash of bright green light filled the room. Serenity was woken by the flash. The spider died instantly. Serenity was screaming, so loud that she woke people up in six countries.

"Baby, you're okay. The spider's dead. calm down." Markus said. " I don't think it's very safe here."

"I agree. Let's get out of here before its spider family comes back and wants revenge." Severus said. Markus, still holding Serenity in his arms, tried to pack. Severus just waved his wand and everything packed itself and then vanished. They walked out front.

"Lumos." Severus said. "Stand behind me."

"Why?" He asked.out of nowhere, a purple triple decker bus pulled in front of them. In gold lettering across the front windshield said "The Knights Bus."

"WTF!?" Markus exclaimed. The doors swung open and Severus and Markus got on.

"Where to?" A young man asked.

"The Three Broomsticks." Severus said. He sat down on one of the beds and told Markus to set Serenity down on one and to sit down. After twenty minutes, they entered the Three Broomsticks. Madame Rosemerta looked surprised.

"Severus, so nice to see you. You're back early." She said.

"I need transport back to Hogwarts, can you help?" Severus asked.

"Anything for you, Severus." She said.

Back at the castle, Serenity woke up two days after the incident.

"Where is Markus?" She asked. Severus, who was unaware that she was awake, stared at her.

"His mother came and got him. School starts in a week.(A/N: i know...major time skip that i forgot to write in. I apologize.) I guess she needed him to come home..."

"TO use him as a punching bag." Serenity added.

"What?" Severus exclaimed. Serenity looked upset when he looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Exactally what i just said. His mother doesn't but her new boyfriend does and she doesn't stop him. Why do you think i don't massage his back?" Serenity said with a tear rolling down her cheek. Severus got up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Out. Stay here. Go over your Music Theory work. I'll be back in a little while." He said. Serenity did as she was told and picked up "Mister Sandman" and "It's Been A Long Time" and began to analyze them.

After four hours, Severus came back with Markus. She looked up, threw her workbook on the floor, and ran to hug him. He smiled, but when she hugged him, he tensed up. When she looked at him, tears were streaming down her face. He held her to comfort her. Severus looked at him.

"May I see your back, Markus?" He asked. Markus looked up.

"Yeah." He said as he let go of Serenity. As he pulled his shirt off, Severus saw laceration after laceration(cut mark after cut mark). His back was covered in bruises and lacerations and scars. Serenity placed her hand on his back, trying to comprehend the pain he had to go through. Markus put his shirt back on and held Serenity.

"You will be staying here for the remainder of the summer break." Severus said. Markus nodded as he took Serenity into her room to make sure that she got to sleep. Once she was asleep, he came back out with Severus, Who then told him where he was to sleep.

"Two days later, they went to Diagon Alley for new books and robes and other such things like Advanced Potion Making Kits for Serenity. It was time for school again, and Serenity couldn't be happier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As the new term started, New Quidditch teams needed to be made. Serenity, who was uncomfortable on a broom, decided just to watch the try-outs. Lucius Malfoy showed up to practice/try-outs with seven brand new Nimbus 2001's for the team. He spotted Serenity.

"Well, you must be Severus' Daughter. I must say it is a pleasure to finally be meeting someone with such beauty." Lucius said.

"_Is this old guy hitting on me?" _she thought. "_Ewwwwww." _

"Okay?! And whom may i be speaking with?" She asked.

"Lucius, Lucius Malfoy." The blond man said. A short, elf-like creature appeared next to Lucius.

"Show some respect!" He snarled at the elf as he hit it with his cane. The elf bowed gracefully.

"I am Dobby the house elf." The hideous elf said as he bowed once again. Markus approached the group.

"Ah, Lucius, What do we owe this pleasure?" Markus asked as he kissed Serenity. She stood in front of him as he put his hands inside her hoodie's front pocket to hold her as he began kissing her neck. Lucius was not fazed by this, but his elf, Dobby, was simply appalled.

"Well, Markus, I have a donation to the team." He said as he pulled out the broomsticks. Markus quit kissing Serenity's neck for a moment.

"Well, Draco makes the team." Serenity said. Markus looked at her, saw her reasoning, and agreed.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Serenity asked.

"Please, call me Lucius." Lucius said.

"okay...Lucius, Daddy wants to speak with you. He said you might stop by today and told me that if i saw you to tell you." Serenity said.

"Ah, what of, do you know?" Lucius asked.

"I honestly don't know, sir." Serenity said. Lucius thanked her and walked off toward the dungeon. Markus called practice for 2:30PM. Everybody left the field. Markus and Serenity took their usual walk around the lake and the grounds. They were soon joined by Paige and Tommy. Once they got to the lake and settled down, Serenity had summoned her clarinet and began playing a light-hearted melody. Paige summoned her trumpet "The Precious." and improvised the melody. They ended playing "Finale" From "The New World Symphony"by Dvorak around the time of lunch. By that time, they went from two to fifty and they had a complete orchestra. Tommy and Markus left around two to get ready for practice. Tommy is one of the beaters on the team.

Serenity, Riley, and Paige noticed Hermione sitting by herself.

"That's odd." Paige exclaimed. Serenity looked at her.

"Why?" Riley asked.

"Well, Hermione is usually with Ron, who is always with Harry, so, where is Harry?" Paige pondered. Then, two 7th year Slytherin boys appeared next to Hermione.

"You're on our bench, you filthy mudblood. Get lost!!" One said. Serenity headed in that direction. Paige followed, while Riley went to get Tommy and Markus. They two boys were taking her stuff and throwing it back and forth. Serenity was prepared to duel. The two boys kept calling her "Mudblood" and that infuriated Serenity. She walked up to them and poked the taller, troll-looking one with her wand.

"What?!" He grunted. Paige couldn't help but snicker.

"I'd appreciate it if you leave her alone before you get your butt kicked by a girl in a miniskirt." Serenity said. The trollish boy looked down.

"Ha! you? Take Me?! What a joke." He grunted louder. Paige kept snickering hysterically. Serenity was getting p!ssed.

Riley found Markus and Tommy.

"WE need...help." She panted. Markus looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Two 7th year boys started calling Hermione _'mudblood' _and Serenity and Paige went to stop them...please...help." Riley said. Tommy looked at Markus.

"Well, Serenity seemed stable when we left." Markus said reassuringly. Tommy gave him a weird look.

"Markus," Tommy said, "She has moments when she seems stable...but then, so does Nitroglycerin."

"Ah, Practice over for today! Same time tomorrow!" he yelled to the team.

"Let's go." Tommy said.

Serenity had her wand at the ready. The giant boy pulled out his wand.

"Accio Clarinet." She said. Her clarinet came soaring toward her. As she grabbed it, the troll grunted something inaudible.

"What are you going to do, play music until i die?" The boy grunted. Paige was rolling on the ground laughing.

"Something of the sort. Listen to my melody." She said. She played a demonic melody that no one, even in their worst nighmares, could dream of a song full of so much demonic, evil power. Paige called The Precious and helped the melody. The trollish boy let out a yelp of pain. Severus heard the song while he was talking to Lucius.

"What is that beautifully demonic song?" Lucius asked. Severus got up and ran to the location of the music.

"Serenity Macbeth Snape!!" He yelled. Serenity and Paige quit playing. All was silent. Even the Whomping Willow was still.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked.

"He called Hermione a mudblood and i felt that he should be punished." Serenity said.

"You never use that song on your classmates, even if they deserve it." He said. The trollish boy realized who she was.

"ugh, I'm sorry. I did not realize who you were and i reacted. I apologize." He said as he picked up his buddy and walked away. Paige snickered. Markus, Tommy, and Riley ran up.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Riley asked.

"Yes, Thank you. A lot." She said as she gathered her books and left for the library.

"Paige, did you have to laugh everytime that troll grunted something? It gets kinda hard to threaten someone if another is laughing." Serenity said.

"I thought it was funny." Paige said. Serenity looked at her funny and then nodded in agreement. They walked off to the Great Hall to see if anything was happening.

"No fights today." Riley said disappointed.

"That's a first." Tommy said. Paige looked at him with a you-wouldn't-see-it-anyway look. Markus imitated a whip cracking. Serenity and Riley laughed. Paige was offended, and Tommy just looked at him. Professor McGonagall walked up behind Markus and Tommy. The girls got silent.

"What is a group of Slytherins and a Ravenclaw doing out of the dungeon on this perfectly sunny day?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"well, we figured that we would show all of you stereotypical professors that we aren't snake-worshiping cat gods.(A/N: don't ask. it was a random thought that popped into my head at the time.)" Markus said absentmindedly.Everybody looked at him funny. Serenity laughed and kissed him.

"Snake-worshiping cat gods!?" Professor McGonagall said questioningly.

"Yes. Cat gods that worship snakes." Tommy said following along with Markus.

"This is correct." Markus said.

"You children will never soar with eagles because you are just a group of delinquent weasels." McGonagall said.

"Eagles may soar, but weasels don't get sucked into jet engines." Serenity retaliated.

"We are not Weasels, we are snake-worshiping cat gods. Get it right." Paige said.

"Professor, as much as i would LOVE to see things from your point of view, I just can't stick my head that far up my , sorry." Riley said. Markus looked pleased.

"I am reporting this to Dumbledor." She said.

"Well, you can do that. But I'll just tell Daddy what you said. Who do you think he is going to believe?" Serenity asked.

"Seriously, his options are you" he paused, " And a group of snake-worshiping cat gods." Markus said. Professor McGonagall stomped off, rather ticked off. Draco walked up behind Riley, put his arms around her waist, and started to kiss her neck.

"Oh, yeah, by the way, Draco and I are dating." Riley said. A flicker of jealousy arose in Serenity's eyes.

"Harry, Ron, the potion is ready!" Hermione said.

"Do we really have to drink this?!" Ron asked.

"How is this polyjuice potion going to help figure out who the heir is?" Harry asked.

"Just drink it." She said. They all drank the bubbling green potion and started to transform. Hermione meowed.

"Hermione, are you a-- cat?" Ron asked.

"I guess that was actually a cat hair. Oh, well, don't worry about me. Just go." She said. Harry and Ron left the girls bathroom and headed for the dungeons.

Draco and Riley were making out on the couch as Harry and Ron, disguised as Crabbe and Goyle, walked in the commons room.

"I was wondering wher you fools would come back." Draco said.

"Errrr, we...ugh, got lost??" Ron grunted.

"Fiqures." Draco said. Riley giggled.

"So, er, Draco, Do you know who the heir is?" Harry grunted.

"No, I've already told you. I wish i did though. I want to congratulate him." Draco said. Ron made a gesture as Harry's scar started to appear on his forehead.

"What is wrong, Crabbe?" Draco asked.

"My, errr, stomach hurts.." Harry grunted as he bolted out of the room.

Serenity and Markus were cuddled up by the fire place, too wrapped up in each other to notice a disfigured Crabbe and Goyle run out of the commons room. Serenity looked up at Markus.

"What's on your mind?" he asked. She looked in his eyes.

"Does your back still hurt?" She seemed concerned.

"Not really. You don't have to worry about me, baby. You will just worry yourself sick." he said.

A loud bang echoed through the dungeon, followed by a voice.

"I smell blood. must kill." hissed the mysterious voice. A second bang reverberated of the stone walls. Serenity flinched. Tommy ran out of the boys' dorm.

"Paige!" he said. Markus, Serenity, Draco, and Riley followed a paniced Tommy out of the dungeon. On the first floor, they saw Harry and Ron staring at a figure hooked to the wall.

"No!!" gasped Serenity. "Miss Norris!!" Serenity started hissing at Harry. Harry hissed back.

"You. speak parsletongue?" Harry asked in this snake language.

"You...you petrified Miss Norris. Miss Norris!! WTF?! you s.o.b. You are going to pay for what you f--ing did to her." Serenity hissed. Severus walked up.

"Potter, Weasley, follow--"he trailed off. Mr. Filtch saw his pertrified cat up on the wall.

"You killed my cat. You'll pay for this Potter!!" Filtch said enraged. The other students showed up in the hall, followed by Professor McGonagall.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked in her shrill voice.

"Potter killed Miss Norris!!" Filtch said in hysteria.

"Who else was here?" She asked. Filtch pointed.

"Well, maybe it was one of--"

"One of us Snake-Worshiping Cat Gods?" Serenity snapped.

"What are you insinuating, MINERVA? That my daughter and her friends petrified Miss Norris? Come on, get a grip. You know how much she loves that cat!" Severus said.

"It's possible." She argued. Markus was holding a crying Serenity.

"No it's not. first off, do you not SEE her crying over this?! secondly, she and her friends were in the commons room with me." Severus snapped. Dumbledor walked up.

"Everybody, back to your houses." He said.

Over the next few weeks, people kept getting Petrified, and Harry kept getting blamed. Markus kept pushing the Snake-Worshiping Cat Gods. Samhain(Halloween) was there faster than anything.

"Happy Birthday, baby." Markus said as he kissed Serenity. She smiled.

"Happy anniversary, baby." She said, kissing him back. It was a pretty day. The sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky, and there was a gentle breeze. Markus surprised Serenity with a beautiful picnic by the lake followed by a romantic candle-lit dinner later in the evening.

(timeskip due to writers block)

Christmas arrived fast after that. Markus went to Tommy's house for the Christmas holiday, leaving Paige and Serenity at the school, alone. Harry and Ron noticed this.

"So, now that your boyfriend left, you are no threat to me." Harry said.

"You wish." Serenity laughed. "I'm more of a threat when he's not around."

"Actually, you are just a b!!ch." Ron said. Serenity looked at him funny.

"B!!ch? I'm a B!!ch? Well, i could have told you that in the first place." She said, amused. Paige and Serenity turned around and walk away. HArry and Ron watch them go.

At dinner the next night, Percy Weasley had an announcement.

"Penelope, we've been together for five years now." He said as he hit one knee. Her face lit up as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Will you marry me?" He asked. All was quiet with the exception of a few sobs from Penelope. She looked at him.

"We've been toogether for five years and after five years of a devoted, loving relationship with you, Percy, I couldn't picture another day without you in it. Yes, Percy. I will marry you." She said after fifteen minutes of silence. There was a sudden round of applause from everybody at the table.

Percy picked her up and kissed her for what seemed like forever. They would have continued, but Serenity decided that she had something to yell at the top of her lungs.

"AHHHH!! MY VIRGIN EYES!! THEY BURN!!" Paige laughed. Percy shot her a you-hypocrite look.

"Don't look at me with that tone of voice!!" She replied. Percy sat down and shut up. They Christmas holiday ended on a lighter side and will probably never happen again.


End file.
